Talk:A Deer in Headlights
Man nice writing and nice titles. Nice job Reading it right now..Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 01:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Notes Just some notes and tidbits of info: #This is an allegory, my first one actually. It's also fable-like when I look at it again. #The doe is Mari. (Hope it's obvious o.o). #The owl and the deer are not specific people. #I hope it's easy to see that I use a lot of sarcasm, I obviously don't think the other animals are stupid and that the doe is always right. v.v #If you even see any tiny grammar mistakes, please let me know, as I'm a perfectionist. :P I hope it is an enjoyable piece to read! Appleblossom 01:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom : Btw, thank you Zicoihno, for your kind words. ^^ (Lol, I had seen it right after I posted the tidbits. ^^) Also, another sort of trivia thing, I had at first meant to write about the glare of the sun instead of headlights, but switched so I could include the doe/deer. Plus the sun was meant as people to be blinded by happiness, but uh, Mari's not happy often, so I scratched that. I'm not sure what I'll do next, but I have many ideas written down. (I can only handle one a day XD) Appleblossom 02:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom Hmm So um, here's the thing. Content-wise, I think you are probably one of the best, if the absolute best, storywriters I've seen on this site. However... explain to me how this has anything to do with Bleach? Honestly, it's not the work itself, but in the fact that it's probably in the wrong wikia. There was no mention of spiritual awareness, and if there was, I apologize if I overlooked it, and I'm pretty sure no form of Soul Society was mentioned either. So... yeah, explain to me why you chose a Bleach fanon wikia for this kind of story? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you, and you're right, this doesn't have anything to do with the Bleach universe. The point of these short tales is for me to get into the mind of my character, I just want to explore different psychological effects with different subjects, and to also improve my writing so when RPing it will have the same effect. :) I hope it's alright to write works that don't directly mention anything Bleach related? Appleblossom 21:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom ::Well, honestly, it's rather wierd to write stories on a Bleach fanon wikia that aren't Bleach-related. Though, considering your level of work in involved her, on an individual level, such stories are welcome with open arms here. But the problem is, the last thing I want is new users coming here and noticing that most of the wikia starts writing stories that have nothing to do with Bleach whatsoever. We had a user a while back named Psykoreaper, who made every one of his works a crossover from Alice in Wonderland, which is a great book (though the movie was meh, so-so) in itself, it was stupid to convert it verbatim on a Bleach site. Like I said, if its your level of work, I wouldn't even care about the lack of Bleach parallels, but... the sad truth of it all is, not many people can write on that level. Psykoreaper was a prime example of this. I don't want the Bleach wikia site to eventually dwindle down in its content, from actual Bleach work to a random medley of short-stories and such, not unlike what the united states does with education and... pretty much everything lol. Also, I'm not you, so I don't know what your plans are for future works, so please do not think I'm making assumptions with little to go on. Last thing I wanna do is seem that way, since I'd prefer not to make enemies with a good writer such as yourself, and a rather interesting young woman too. To wrap things up, two or three more of these kinds of stories is fine, since, like I've stated a few times now, you possess the level required to write stories that have no relation to the intent of the site, and yet, still make them enjoyable to read. That's all, it's nothing toward you at all, it's just... some people can't contain themselves, you know? It's like, someone does something, and everybody else just has to jump on the bandwagon, and since some people who are also admins on this site, despite the fact that I'm the Head Admin, I try not to sound like a ridiculous dictator. I can't control people like that... so least I can do is make sure they aren't given any ideas. Know what I mean? So, back to you and your work, just keep doin' what you do best (or at least best that I've seen, since I don't exactly know you, but I would enjoy getting to know you better), but please try to also divert to some Bleach works. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:33, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::No, I understand where you're coming from. I don't know if this makes any sense, but I'm really not sure if I'll be able to incorporate my style of writing with Bleach. Like, I've never watched Naruto, but I hear it's one of the top anime because not only is it action-packed, but dives deeper into the subject of hatred, or something like that, there's just something on a deeper level. But with Bleach, and this isn't any offense to TK, because I love him, but there isn't any deeper meaning to the anime, it's mostly what's on the surface, you know? So it doesn't have much of a psychological aspect to it, and I feel almost like it'd be really hard, or maybe I just don't know how to make it work. Appleblossom 21:22, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom ::::Well, you know, I could always assist you. I'd enjoy it very much to work alongside you. But if you're the solitary type of writer, then perhaps you could take a note at some of the stories I've written. I agree, Kubo doesn't take an emotional approach with his characters usually (Gin excluded), so I usually try to incorporate some ideals into my stories. For example, my lead character Seireitou, had stories that deal solely with his despair of losing his loved ones. My past stories always revealed him losing someone close to him in some manner (Shiori, his wife, was killed by his own hands due to a trick. Suzaku, his son, blamed his father for his mother's death and planned to kill him. Kamui, further back, his older brother, also wished to kill him.) So, I may not be the best at this story-writing stuff, but I try to expand on emotional ideals, so I'd love to help you if needed. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I think for the most part I'm a solitary writer, though I do have problems with getting things done. I'd love to read your stories, as I'm always looking for inspiration. I love TK's character, he makes each one different from the next, I just wish the whole series embodied a single theme, it'd make it so much more intriguing. I also feel like he did with Kaname Tosen what he did with Gin, I was completely enraptured and questioning justice, it was amazing. (It's so tragic that he died). I feel that Ulquiorra had something like that going on for him as well, I guess TK just likes to kill those kinds of characters off. >.> With Marise she is definitely be an anti-hero, and her resistance to change, and how she just about embodies every single horrible trait you can think of, she has few morals. Well, the thing about RPing, I've tried it and enjoy it, though when you blend different writing styles together it sometimes might not flow really well, so that's my dilemma. Though I wouldn't object to working with you, I'll give anything a go. Appleblossom 22:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom